Please don't take my sunshine away
by InazumaGhostKing
Summary: Nico has fallen into a deep coma. Will isn't handling it well.


"Everyone, move out of the way!" a very concerned and southern voice rang through the walls of the infirmary.

Will Solace, the head healer of Camp Half-Blood, burst through the doors whilst nine others hurriedly pushed a gurney behind him. Atop the stretcher was an extremely bruised and battered Son of Hades.

The Son of Apollo rushed the injured boy into the emergency room and quickly shooed his companions away. Healers that weren't already occupied with other patients swiftly went to aid him.

Frank held Hazel close as she tried to hold back her sobs. Reyna rubbed her back soothingly whilst she glared at the curious eyes wondering their way. Everyone else comforted their significant other as the unfortunate event that just happened replayed over and over again in their heads.

Nico di Angelo was getting sick of having no credit. It was him who convinced his father to come into battle with him against Kronos' forces. It was him who suffered through Tartarus alone to try and find the Doors of Death. It was him who took the Athena Parthenos from Greece to America just by Shadow Travelling and then almost turning into shadows himself. Hell; it was him who had killed Wolf King and getting injured just so he could travel into his shadow-like remains so Reyna, Hedge and he could escape from the other wolves.

Sure, the boy would hate all the spotlight attention Jason and Percy received every day, but a simply 'hey Nico,' or 'you're a cool kid,' would be nice.

Unlike the seven, his popularity never seemed to last. After the Second Titan War, Nico was looked up to amongst the other campers. Even then Ares kids considered him cool. However, his fame did not last and he was once against ignored and shunned by his fellow campers.

So, naturally, when there was a 'super dangerous' quest (which Nico didn't consider serious at all) up for grabs, he took this as an advantage and signed up almost instantly. Unfortunately, not everyone wanted to support his decision.

"Nico di Angelo, what in Hades do you think you're doing?" Will Solace nagged for the hundredth time as the dark-haired boy packs his bag in preparation for his task. Apparently, there had been abnormal disturbances in a farm not far from the camp. Pigs, cows, sheep and goats were disappearing with only blood trails leading to seemingly bottomless holes were left as clues. "You're still not in good shape to even use any of your Underworld-y powers! What makes you think you can do this by yourself?" he continued; annoying the younger boy as he did.

"I'm fine, Solace," the Ghost King sighed as he zipped closed his adventure bag, "I am perfectly capable of fighting some weak monster that feasts on little things like farm animals."

"That is not the point, Sunshine!" the Son of Apollo stubbornly argued as he grabbed the smaller male's wrist, failing to notice the brief flustered expression that appeared on the Nico's face. "The point is that you're not healthy enough to do any quests right now! You can hardly play Capture the Flag!"

Nico sighed in frustration and yanked his arm away. The two boys stared at the floor in the heavy silence as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, both desperate for the other to slice through the thick air around them.

In a small sigh, the Son of Hades knew what he had to do. "Look," Nico mumbled under his breath, only just audible enough for the other to hear him, "I promise I won't go. I'll give up the quest."

Will stared at him in both shock and relief. He smiled and hugged the other tightly. "I'm glad, Nico. I know it may seem embarrassing and such, but it's for the best. I don't want you to melt into a shadow puddle on me, especially since we spent those three days together so I could make sure you were in stable enough condition to be able to look after yourself."

He awkwardly patted the blonde's back before responding. "Hey. I'm feeling quite tired, so I'm gonna take a nap." He muttered as he pulled back slightly. "I'll meet up with you later."

His annoyingly happy friend beamed his usual bright grin before patting Nico's head. "Sure, Death Boy," he pulled him close once more and pressed his lips against his soft, raven-black hair. "I'm working in the infirmary all night so don't be afraid to just walk in when you wanna hang out," he informed before he took his leave.

Will glanced back at the pale boy and raised a hand to bid goodbye. When the door of the Hades Cabin closed, Nico sat by his bag and fiddled with a loose thread on his jacket. "I'm sorry, Will," he quietly muttered into nothingness.

"Nico, watch out!" Jason cried, but he was too late. By the time Will, Jason and Lou Ellen were able to track down the missing demigod; he was already losing his grip on life.

Days have passed since the incident. Hazel, Frank and Reyna had no choice but to return to Camp Jupiter as they needed to return to their duties. At least three times a day, Piper and Annabeth receive Iris Messages from the three asking for Nico's health. But every time they called, they got nothing but bad news.

Will had refused to leave the infirmary since. The only time when he wasn't at Nico's side was when he was treating other patients with serious injuries or when he was going to the toilet.

Three months has passed since Nico fell into his coma. Will had grown dangerously unhealthy; which is ironic considering he's a doctor. The Son of Apollo has seemed to lose his glow. His hair was flat and wiry most of the time; his skin grew pale from not going outside much, and, what stood out the most, were the black bags that stayed permanently under his eyes. He had lost a lot of weight from refusing to eat.

Jason and Percy have tried to convince him to go outside; however, he just brushed them off.  
>"What if Nico wakes up and I'm not here?" was his usual reply. "Besides, I need to give him a piece of my mind once he wakes up."<p>

He was walking out of the toilet when he got ambushed. Two more months have passed and the nine demigods had been so worried that they felt they had to kidnap the doctor, tie him up and throw him into the storage room where everyone else was waiting.

"What in Hades' name are you guys doing?" Will asked as he tried to wiggle out of his ropes. "I need to go back to Nico—"

"Have you eaten yet?" Annabeth questioned. He shook his head.

"Will, we know you're upset, but this is not the way to go about this." Hazel gently said. "Look at yourself! You never eat, sleep or shower! The only time when you do is when we force you to!"

Leo crouched down to be in level with their captive and rest his hand on his shoulder. "And believe me, dude, if you don't hit the showers soon, your smell is going to knock him out again when he wakes up," the Son of Hephaestus joked, earning a lot of disapproving looks, a suppressed chuckle from Percy and a smack on the back of his head from Calypso.

"Point is, Solace, is that you're pushing yourself way too far." Reyna sighed.

"Do you think Nico will be impressed once he found out that you did this to yourself for his sake?" Frank softly asked.

Will stared at the group and didn't dare to speak so soon. He knew that arguing was pointless and that he had to consider their advice.

"Maybe…" he muttered quietly. "Maybe you're right…"

After a big lunch, a relaxing bath and a few hours out in the sun, Will was finally reunited with his favourite patient. After a few shots of arrows, a few fireballs, a bulldog and a very long argument, his friends finally agreed to let him sleep in the same room as the unconscious boy.

The original agreement was that they would place another bed inside the room and he would have to sleep there. However, when he was sure they were gone and sleeping in their own cabins; he snuck out and sat on the chair by the unconscious demigod.

He covered the pale hand with his own slightly tanned one. The few hours in the sun seemed to have made Solace regain his colour in no time.

Sky blue eyes studied the sleeping boy in front of him. His mouth twitched into a small frown. He was desperate to hear Nico's voice again. See his smile; see his frown… He lay his head down and kissed the back of the younger boy's hand.

"Nico…" he whispered sadly as his eyes slowly closed. "… Nico…"

Will jolted awake when he felt cold hands stroke his face. Once his sight readjusted, he instantly pulled the owner of the hands into his warm embrace.

"Thank the Gods!" he exclaimed. "You have no idea how much I've missed you, Nico!"

"Will…" he weakly muttered.

"Yes?"

"Will…" he sobbed, wetting the older boy's orange CHB shirt.

"Nico, what' wrong?" he asked. He pulled away slightly to stare into the eyes that he missed so much. To his horror, tears weren't coming out. It was blood. "N-Nico? What happened?"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" a demonic voice screeched out. "WHY COULDN'T YOU SAVE ME, WILL? I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!"

Will was lost for words. His heart beat loudly from both fear and nervousness. "I do love you! I tried all I could to help you wake up and get better and—"

"YOU DIDN'T TRY HARD ENOUGH!" the voice yelled. Nico's beautiful, dark eyes turned into a deep shade of red. "IT'S YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

His eyes shot open. Sweat trickled down his temple; he started to hyperventilate slightly. Once calmed, the Son of the Sun God looked up at his still unconscious patient. Outside, the birds sang elegantly as the sun started to rise. Today marked the sixth month of Nico's unconsciousness.

Starting to feel lost, Will buried his head in the duvet cover. "I don't know what to do, Nico…" he whimpered slightly. "I wish you'll wake up soon…"

Tear stains started to appear in the blanket. He lifted his head and planted a small kiss on Nico's forehead. Letting out a big sigh, the Son of Apollo did what he usually did in times of despair: he sang.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey…" he started quietly as he continued to hold the smaller hand in his own bigger ones. "You'll never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away…"

Will paused for a few moments and swallowed his sorrows. "The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms. But when I woke, dear, I was mistaken; so I hung my head and cried."

The older camper stared at the sleeping face. "Nico…"  
>He looked for any signs of waking; but nothing happened. "You are my sunshine…" he continued. His heart started to ache. "My only sunshine…" his voice wavered. "You make me happy… When skies are grey…" Hopelessness started to fill his brain once more. "You'll never know, dear…" his chest felt tight as he forced the song out of his voice. "How much I love you…" It hurts so much. "Please don't take my sunshine away…"<p>

He paused and breathed in to ease the fire in his chest before he weakly continued. "Please don't take my sunshine away,"

"I won't take your sunshine away."

Will's head snapped up. His eyes locked with the beautiful brown ones he treasured so much. A faint smile appeared on the pale lips he wants to greedily devour. His rough hands tightened around the smaller, soft ones he wants to hold until the end of time. Nico was back.

A small lump appeared in his throat. Warm tears started to appear in his eyes. He nervously reached out to stroke the paper white skin he loves so dearly. His other hand tangled itself in the messy, raven-black hair that just suits him so perfectly. This moment was too wonderful for words.

As if on cue, a rough cough decided to pull both boys from their loving gaze. Leaning on the door stood a mysterious, dark man. He had black, curly hair and eyes that seemed to look into your soul. Nico smiled at the stranger as if they've known each other for years. Confused, Will glanced between the two; his eyes begging for an answer. Instead, the strange man gave a warm smile. "It was nice doing a duet with you, William Solace." And with that, he disappeared.

Once again, the Son of Apollo was lost for words; which was quite ironic considering he is meant to be good with words and such. With furrowed eyebrows, the blonde turned back to the other boy and opened his mouth to question the random event that just occurred. Before he could start speaking, shy lips were pressed onto his own. Deciding that a kiss with the boy of his dreams was ten times better than getting answers, the demigod simply shrugged before pulling the younger male into a deeper lip lock.

"Hey, Will?" Nico muttered quietly in between kisses.

Will pulled away to stare lovingly into his eyes. "Yes, death boy?"

"I love you too,"


End file.
